Trakodo
Trakodo is melting pot of cultures, composed by immigrants from all around the world. All races are welcome and abundant in Trakodo. It is a place designed to receive people from all backgrounds; a place to forge a new hope and a new home. Trakodese ((consider some alternatives for the name of the people. I think that changing the o to an a would work well as a name. “The Trakoda are a noble people.” “A Trakodan walks into a bar…” Just food food for thought)) people are jacks of all trades. The nation isn’t famed as the master of any one trade, but it is home to experts of all. Trakodo is the second largest trade nation in the world. Trakodo is home to races all around the world. Some of the more distinguishable races, those which are not found in most other nations, are Minotaurs, Cataans, Kenku, Halflings, Toiden, Skaven, Pongnaes, Rauoulfurs, Gogs, Wood Elves, and of course, the Acroninks. Minotaurs are hulking bull men who generally stand between 6’ and 7’5”. They are powerful beasts with reddish, brown, white, or black fur. Minotaurs are among the rarer races in Trakodo. (Where are they from? How is it they are so rare in the world, let alone rare in the ‘Melting Pot’. I’d like to help come up with back stories for these races.) Cataans, sometimes called Canaans, are humanoid fox-like creatures with four arms. They are generally between 5’6” and 6’3” with lean, thin bodies. Cataans have long snouts with black, wet noses and sharp canine teeth. Men and women have fur all around their faces. Women grow hair down their spine to their puffy fox tails. Men grow fur all along their backs, as well as the front of their legs, their chests, and the top of their arms. Their fur is usually a shade of red, white, or black. Kenku are short, crow-like creatures, with long beaks and black feathers. They have incredible eyesight and the ability to mimic most sounds. The stand between 4’0” and 4’5”. Their 4-fingered hands are covered in down feathers, while the rest of their arms have normal wing-like feathers. Kenku cannot fly, but they can flap their arms to slow a fall or aid them in a jump. They have talons for feet. Halflings are basically short humans. They are acrobatic and bold. Halflings, sometimes called Hobbits, can be distinguished from Gnomes by their proportions. Halflings have smaller heads, and longer legs and arms than Gnomes. They stand between 3’10” and 4’2”. Toiden are bipedal, wooly rhino men. They have large humps on their backs where their necks attach. They stand between 6’2” and 7’0”. Their fur is usually a dull grey or ashy white. Toiden are native to Coalhearth, but only rarely found in Trakodo. Skaven are nasty, ratmen with black or brown fur. They have eyes of pure black, large incisor teeth, and dry, hands or pink, red or white flesh. Skaven are around 4’2” to 4’6”. Pongnaes are essentially bipedal, sentient baboons/orangutans. They have vibrant, hairless faces with flashy skin tones. The rest of their body, excluding the palms of their hands and feet, are coated in grey, black, brown, or white fur. They stand between 5’2” and 6’0”. Rauoulfurs are large humanoids with red, leathery skin and wolf-like heads. Four pairs of fangs, two top and two bottom, jut out from under their jowls. They can have black or white hair which grows primarily on their heads, but in bizarre patterns along their bodies as well. They are strong and quick creatures which stand 6’0” to 6’7” Gogs are small, demonic-looking, bipedal creatures with two or four horns on the top of their skull. Their wide, mischievous grins show their 60 dagger-like teeth. They stand between 3’6” and 4’0” tall. Wood Elves have bark-like skin in shades of brown with fine, black or dark brown hair. They stand between 5’4” to 5’10”. Acroninks are semi-aquatic mammalian creatures, which resemble otters or minks. They have brown fur, and innocent faces. They are nimble and precise hunters and fishers. They live near fresh water lakes and rivers. They have long, slender bodies with proportionally short arms and legs. They generally run and walk on all fours, except when they are walking leisurely, in which case they will walk on their hind legs. They are between 4’3” and 4’9”. Politics Trakodo is governed by a group called the Elite Council. The Council consists of nine members who tackle the issue of the nation together. The nine members are meant to be representatives of the most common races in Trakodo, thus each member is a different race. The Human council member is a man named Helmer Morris. Dwarves are represented by Olrik Copper Cuff. The Halfling member is named Arin Golwind. Samson Wizzleby is the Gnome representative. Reesa Silmin is the High Elf of the council. Ruunka Sella is the Dark Elf representative. Wood Elves are represented by Torin. The Kenku council member is Kiilikumu The Eye. Stalvar Voy is the Acronink of the council. The council meets to discuss issues concerning trade, crime, punishments, and other current events. All issues begin with debate and discussion. More often than not, the council is able to come to a decision which is agreed upon by the entire group. All of the members are expected to be open to compromise. For a nation of mixed races to succeed, each will have to give up some of their views on how life should be for the good of all. Sometimes issues can be touchy for certain races, and they are unwilling to compromise. In situations like this, the council uses democracy to decide. Politicians are selected by specialists who process applications and put candidates through training. During the seasons of training, candidates are cut based on their performance in mock debates. Members of the Elite Council are only replaced for one of three reasons. The first is that they resign. Council work can be difficult and stressful, and most can only put up with the strain for a decade or two. The second reason is if a council member should pass away. The third reason is because the specialists and other council members believe that a certain member is no longer fit to be part of the Elite Council. Trakodo’s army is not terribly powerful, due mostly to its disorganization. With all the different races in Trakodo comes many different fighting styles and tactics. This can be a benefit in ways, as it makes trakodo’s army quite versatile. On the contrary, it makes Trakodo’s military undisciplined and creates confusion amongst the troops. Army commanders attempt to make use of their troops’ strong points as opposed to forcing them to learn new war strategies. Trakodo has many alliance, but none are tied by a tremendous bond. They are allies with all of Skone, excluding the Bog. Hauntos has a closer relationship with Trakodo than with many other nations, due to Trakodo’s acceptance of all races. Trakodo is not closely allied with any of the nations of Guero, but they are on good terms with all of them, excluding Grumlok. Trakodo doesn’t have much of a relationship with Kahl or Kroga, but they are on good terms with the Ogre Kingdom, as well as Sprillan. Trakodo has no true enemies. They do keep a wary eye on Halign Mak’kai, Grumlok, the Ogre Kingdom and Kroga, however. Population: 536,200 Size: 23,200 square miles Capital City: Shakos History ((Need to add in info about the Dwarven factions)) What is now Trakodo was once a Dwarven territory. Dwarves are a resilient, adaptable race, capable of living in many different climates, and in the early 100’s, the Dwarves were set on conquering all of Skone. With more advanced war tactics and superior blacksmithing techniques, the Dwarves had never met a race which could compete with them on the battlefield. They meant to push out or slay all other races and claim Skone as their own. In 136, the Dwarves held all the land which is now Blute, Trakodo, Hauntos, Coalhearth, and the northern strip of Drehr Behrkán. As the Dwarves marched east, they came upon a swampland filled with dangerous monsters. Their most worthy adversaries, however, were not the deadly beasts of the swamps, but the Lizardmen who called the swampland home. The Dwarves waged a losing war, unaccustomed to the foreign land and the Lizardman tactics. The Dwarves were too proud to concede and continued to attack. Many Dwarves refused to fight, believing it to be futile. These Dwarves were named deserters and shunned or beaten by their kin. Embarrassed and afraid, many of the “deserters” began to flee north, beyond the mountains in search of a more peaceful life. Some Dwarves set up humble lives in what is now Hauntos. Others traveled further west until they found a large waterfall and a river. They followed the river north to a small village of Acroninks. The Acroninks greeted the Dwarves with great hospitality and took the Dwarves in. The entire village was shocked at the Dwarves work ethic, and the two cultures began to blend together. The Dwarves showed the Acroninks the way of the forge, crafting arms and training the otter-like creatures to fight. The Acroninks in return fed and housed the Dwarves. The Dwarves used the new resources at hand to brew new ales, and the races drank and bonded together. Two years later, in 138, Coalhearth gave up the war on the Lizardmen, and the news of the new civilization in northwestern Skone spread like wildfire. Soon enough, men, women, and children of all races began to travel to what was now known as Trakodo, fleeing their own homeland troubles. Trakodo’s growth was slow but steady, still growing fixedly today. In 141, Coalhearth signed the Treaty of Skone, agreeing that they would live in their own allotted homeland, and leave the other races of Skone alone to do the same. It wasn’t until more than forty years later that Trakodo, in 185, announced itself as a nation and signed the very same treaty. With crafts and skills from many different cultures, Trakodo became a hotspot for trade in Skone. They could offer rare and exotic raw commodities as well as a variety of crafted goods. Trakodo, however, was not overly invested in trade. Most of what they produced stayed within the nation. Trade back then was not nearly as common or practical as it has become today. It wasn’t until Blute was formed in the early 200’s that trade really began to flourish. Unfortunately for Trakodo, Blute had established themselves as the prominent trade nation. They were able to produce goods at a rate Trakodo could not rival. Fortunately for Trakodo, Blute had no crafted items to offer Skone. Blute and Trakodo formed a light-hearted rivalry to become the higher-ranking trade nation. In many way, most would agree that Blute has trumped Trakodo in this competition. Despite that, Trakodo is still a well respected trade nation. Around 515, Trakodo had grown large and diverse. The nation had one ruler, known as the Elite, at the time, a Human woman named Sheia Loehr. Races whose upbringings were different from Loehr’s felt that their race and culture was being overlooked by the the Elite. It was in 516 that Trakodo augmented their politics, deciding that one of each races with a major presence in Trakodo needs to accounted for in the government. This is when they implemented the Elite Council. In 716, the Dwarves of Coalhearth visited Trakodo with news of a new steam engine train which could simplify trade across Skone immeasurably. With great enthusiasm for the advancement, the Elite Council agreed to aid Coalhearth in their pursuits. The Trakodese workers toiled and gathered the necessary resources until the next year, in 717 when the Dwarves sent a message of their being prepared to begin. Trakodo used its own workers and its own resources to build the railroad system within Trakodo. In 873, Trakodo rebuilt the railroad system to lead the train through their capital city. In the winter of 720, Coalhearth set west to establish trade with Guero. This was monumental for Trakodo as a trade nation. Trading with Guero, who knew very little about Trakodo at the time, gave Trakodo a new chance to prove itself. Blute was no more famous than Trakodo at the time, and their resources and trade goods became of equal value to Guero’s nations. Trakodo began growing quickly in wealth. They could provide Guero with raw goods, surely not as many as Blute, but they also had authentic crafted goods from all around the world. With Trakodo, Elven, Bretonian, and Dwarven goods were available at a much cheaper cost than from their respective nations could offer. Furthermore, Trakodo offered entirely exotic craft items from Acroninks, Kenku, Wood Elves, Halflings, and other lesser known races. Trakodo can thank Blute and Wixicroft for the connection with the Fíoze. Wixicroft because they created the portal to Fíoze, making trade with the continent simple and convenient. Blute for first establishing trade with Fíoze around 750. Blute’s connection with Sprillan gave Trakodo the idea of trading with Sprillan in 751. Sprillan referred Trakodo to the Ogres later that year. Trakodo was cautious of the Ogres, whose reputation struck fear into many men. So far, the Ogre Kingdom has proven fairly trustworthy. They appreciate Trakodese goods and are willing to spend coin on it. Trakodo is still wary of the Ogres, however. In 1112, Trakodo cut their ties with Sivverlynn and Utopia. Drehr Behrkán announced that they would no longer be making trade trips to the nation of Sivverlynn due to halign Mak’kai’s war with the High Elves. After the Dendroid delivered their goods to Sivverlynn, the High Elves would pass Utopia’s goods onward. For obvious reasons, Halign Mak’kai would not pass Utopia’s Trakodese goods to Utopia. Bretonia, determined to staying neutral in the war, also refused to pass Utopia their goods. Trakodo was a bit hurt by this turn of events, but neither Sivverlynn nor Utopia were Trakodo’s best clientele in Guero. Trakodo decided that building ships and roughing their rocky coasts was not worth continuing trade with Sivverlynn and Utopia. Trade Trakodo is quite a reputable trade nation. The produce a number of raw commodities as well as a wide variety of crafted goods. With mountains, forests, plains, rivers, and a coast, Trakodo has many resources to work with and trade. Trade in Trakodo is handled by independently operating traders. Trakodo shares its mountain range with Blute and Coalhearth, and therefore produces all of the same types of metal, namely gold, silver, tin, copper, iron, lead, nickel, quicksilver, platinum, palladium, titanium and zinc. Trakodo also produces a moderate amount of Dwarven metal, though it is rare in the western region of the mountains. Trakodo’s mines also produce gemstones, oil shale, limestone, rock salt, potash, gravel, clay, diamonds, sulfur, potassium nitrate coal, and occasionally some obsidian. Most of the mountains in Trakodo are less forested than the western region of the mountain in Blute. Some mountain foresters still make a decent living felling the evergreens found on the mountain tops. Trakodo’s forests consist of cypress, firs, yews, hemlock, redwood, chestnut, ash, basswood, cottonwood, and ebony, among other varieties of wood. Some of the immigrants will sometimes bring saplings to produce trees foreign to Trakodo. Trakodo’s native crops include apples, cherries, nuts, plums, melons, cucumbers, tomatoes, figs, berries, lemons, limes, peppers, peaches, pears, strawberries, artichoke, arugula, asparagus, beans, peas, broccoli, cabbage, carrots, cauliflower, celery, corn, grains, herbs and spices, lettuce, mushrooms, parsley, potatoes, turnips, radish, sugarcane, and spinach. As with the trees, immigrants often bring along seeds from their homeland to plant more exotic goods. Trakodo raises cattle, chickens, ducks, turkeys, pigs, pheasants, partridge, sheep, tundrox, rams, among other beasts, for meat and byproducts. Fishers, trappers, and hunters also bring in food, leather, furs, scales, and other relevant goods. Trakodese fabric is generally made from cotton, wool, linen, hemp, or occasionally silk. Fur and leather clothing is also quite popular. Perhaps Trakodo’s greatest trade advantage is their mixture of cultures. They can produce authentic goods from all around the world, generally at a lower cost than their nations of origin can offer. Furthermore, they create trade goods which are entirely unique to Trakodo. To find Acronink- or Minotaur-made goods, for example, anywhere else in the world is quite a stretch. The only fallback is that Trakodo cannot mass produce these goods at the same rate other nations can produce their goods. Trakodo is mostly interested in the gold that comes of trade, but they are known to import goods on occasion as well. From Nuhimm, Trakodo invests most heavily in potions and elixirs. Nuhimm’s spellbooks are generally banned from Trakodo as most of their spells focus on dark magic, which is outlawed in Trakodo. Nuhimmian arms, armor, and clothing are also somewhat popular, as there are very, very few Ventori in Trakodo, and the nation has no other means to obtain authentic Nuhimmian goods except via import. Skyaard is famous in Trakodo mostly for their spellbooks and potions. Skyaardian clothing is fairly easy to duplicate for most Trakodese tailors. Trakodo rarely imports from Bretonia, as a fair number of Bretonian merchants live in Trakodo. As Sivverlynn and Utopia no longer trade with most of Skone, Trakodo is forced to imitate their goods to the best of their abilities. Fortunately, many High Elves live in Trakodo and produce high quality, authentic goods. These goods include clothing, arms, armor, and Elven tobacco. Silk is somewhat hard to come by in Trakodo, and thus, most High Elves work with linen or hemp instead. Trakodo does their best to create dyes and paper, but their goods do not compete with the quality of Utopia’s. Trakodo trades with Hauntos only on occasion. They import peculiar items, of interest to only a few. They also import Hauntos’s medicines. The situation is similar with Uss’Ssah. Trakodo imports some of the more unusual and exotic things the Lizardmen have to offer. Many Dwarves live in Trakodo, making imports from the nation of Coalhearth somewhat impractical. Most commonly, they will import Dwarven metal which is abundant in Coalhearth, yet difficult to find in Trakodo. Drehr Behrkán offers teas and ciders, and Wixicroft has their Gnomish technology. Trakodo imports these goods only on occasion. Koyan and Ogrish goods are Trakodo’s most common imports, as very few Siyokoy or Ogres actually live in Trakodo. From Sprillan, Trakodo imports coffee, tobacco, pharmaturgical goods, Koyan devices, exotic fruits, and insecticides. Ogres are not praised for their craftsmanship, but their lands have two exotic metals found very few other places in the world. These metals are mithril and orichalcum. Trakodo also imports furs, leathers, meats, gravel, and watered-down Ogrish beer. The Elite Council is paid by tax, which is levied on all citizens. Trade is managed by independent traders. Trade across Skone is simple with the railroad system. Trakodo can ship goods to any nation on Skone quickly and easily. Trakodese railroad workers are responsible for seeing that the goods are given to the right nation. Most goods are simply dropped of in a nation’s capital or trade city. It is then that nation’s responsibility to get the packages into the right hands. Trakodese caravaneers are stationed in Wixicroft to carry goods bound for Fíoze through the portal to Sprillan. Once in Sprillan, the caravaneers drop off the goods for both Sprillan and the Ogre Kingdom, and allow the Siyokoy to deliver the goods. Science Science in Trakodo reflects their population. With a wide array of races comes the mixing of scientific fields, creating an equally diverse field of sciences. Trakodo has made a small handful of scientific breakthroughs. Perhaps one of the most outstanding scientific developments a potion created in 989 by an Acronink alchemist named Reccs Macsimio. The Reccs Elixir of Smithing, as it came to be known, can be poured upon metals to make them soft and malleable without heat. This potion, while extremely useful, is used sparingly as the reagents are rare in Trakodo. A Trakodese Human named Estel Blackcap invented a lightweight yet durable fishing rod in 716. This invention was improved upon by a Gnomish alchemist/inventor named Gillrigg Tiken who created a chemical irresistible to most fish which could be released from the bobber. This fishing rod, while hugely successful and still used today in Trakod, failed to catch on in the other nations. In 1009, a Human scientist named Hector Tibby discovered a method which could capture light and imprint it upon the chemicals on a special piece of paper. He used the method to create the world’s first and only non-techmaturgical camera. The nation is not as far advanced in science as Wixicroft, Sprillan or Utopia, but they are respectable. The nation overall hasn’t got a preference for steampower or clockwork science. Many scientist will choose to specialize in one or the other, but the nation as a whole doesn’t tend to lean heavily toward either. Trakodo has seen Blute’s success in the trade business and wishes to make its name more broadly known. The nation sees science as a vessel to do just that. The Elite Council has seen to it that books of science and intellectual thought are brought into the nation and taught to the youth. Those with promising minds for science are extensively trained by Trakodo’s finest professors. The professors can be paid independently or by the government. Books are also available in libraries and bookstores. Magic Trakodo is home to its fair share of great magi. Magi of all forms often come from troubled starts. The ability to control magic is no small feat, and always comes with mistakes. Those magi who make mistakes of great proportions are often exiled from their homelands. Trakodo is a natural and welcoming second home. The nation is full of men and women who’ve disappointed or angered their homeland. Sorcerers are common in Trakodo because it takes a great deal of practice to control their innate abilities. They are ticking time bombs in cultures which do not cater to their needs. Warlocks, too, are common in Trakodo. This is because a Warlock gains his abilities through rituals or pacts which often require a sacrifice of some sort. Magic from the schools of Acid/poison, dark, and fire are outlawed in Trakodo, but these arcane arts are often practiced in secret. The law is meant to prevent magi from raining destruction upon the nation. So long as these schools are not performed in public, the guards are not greatly concerned with its practitioners. Spellbooks of these arts can even be found in some libraries. Magic is easily accessible in Trakodo. It is even taught to the general public. As with science, those who show a great mind for the arcane arts at a young age are trained to harness their abilities and funded by the government. Religion Religion in Trakodo is very inconsistent. Immigrants come revering the gods which they worshiped in their homelands. They then pass bring up their children to revere the same gods. However, Trakodese citizens are exposed to gods in ways unknown to them in their old home. As a result, Trakodese citizens are more likely than most other nations to worship two or more gods. Many Trakodese pray to each of the five gods. It really boils down to the lives the Trakodese live. Many are open minded and willing to accept new gods. Some are stuck in their old ways, and worship only certain gods. Others still worship no gods at all. It is difficult to speak of Trakodo’s religious tendencies without being vague as it is a broad topic. Churches are independently owned and operated. Some churches may be dedicated to a specific god, or gods, while others are places of general worship, wherein anyone may pray to any of the gods. Language Trakodese people speak more languages than any other nation. Most Trakodese citizens learn Common if they did not already know the language. While the Common tongue is useful, it isn’t entirely necessary. Most citizens can understand bits and pieces of many different languages. Excluding the more abnormal languages such as Toiden, Abyssal, or Draconic, it isn’t difficult to find a person who can translate any given language. Culture Trakodo’s culture is the end result of melting and stirring together a dozen or more cultures. Citizens take what they like and leave what they don’t. This makes life in Trakodo differ greatly from citizen to citizen. If there is only one thing which unites the Trakodese people through their diverse world views, it is an understanding and acceptance of different cultures and backgrounds. Acceptance is not synonymous to respect, however. Trakodo struggles with racial squabbles on a fairly regular basis. Racism issues are primarily the product of immigrant men and women who have been raised in accordance to their race’s moral values. Children born or raised in Trakodo are often able to overcome these ideologies and form their own. Children are raised to learn and play with children of all races. They are conditioned from a young age to discover aspects of cultures and traditions different from their own. If the Elite Council has one goal, it’s to set the nation’s children up for success. Children are the future of Trakodo, and they are surely treated as such. Trakodo has public schooling options all around the nation, designed to foster a child’s natural aptitudes. The schools have greatly succeeded in creating well-rounded professionals in a broad spectrum of careers. While most of Trakodo’s culture is based upon the bleeding together of other cultures, there are a few traditions entirely unique to Trakodo. One such tradition is the sport known as gameball. The goal is to get the ball, an inflated pig bladder, from one end to another. The game is played by entire villages with an indefinite number of players per team. Gameball is a very physical sport. No one ever intends to purposefully injure one another, as the game is designed for lighthearted fun, but invariably two or more people will be hurt. The game is played in casual clothing with no armor or padding. Trakodo is quite well known for its annual fishing contest. The event takes place from the 25th to the 45th day of summer along the shores of Trakodo. The contest draws in people from all across the world. Each contestant pays an entry fee to participate. 40% of the gold obtained is given to the winner of the contest. 20% is given to the second place contestant. The remaining 40% goes to the Elite Council to be invested in Trakodo. The contest rakes in a great deal of wealth and fame for Trakodo. More importantly, it is great fun for the nation and its participants. Laws in Trakodo are uniform all across the nation, and put into effect by the Elite Council. The law is upheld by soldiers of the military. Children who show promise in swordplay are trained in combat at a young age. Most soldier have two jobs. Their most important job is guard duty, which they are paid handsomely for performing. Their second job gives the soldiers something to do in their off time, a way to bring in extra income, and a means to aid their community. These secondary jobs are often simple, unskilled labor, such as bartending. Trakodese laws are fairly simple. Thievery, murder, assault, or anything of that nature are illegal. Petty brawling, which is relatively commonplace, may result in a minimal fine and a night in a dungeon cellar. Crimes of more severity may result in seasons or years in the dungeon. Especially dire crimes will land a man on the chopping block. Trakodo’s less self-evident laws include their bans on certain branches of magic, and their strict regulation of trade. All trade must be approved and reported. Illegal exportation or importation is considered light treason, resulting in a considerable fine and years or more in the dungeon. The regulation of trade is meant to keep Trakodo’s reputation strong. They do not wish to become a nation known for drugs or other contraband. That being said, many drugs are also illegal in the nation. Trakodo’s immigration policies have lately been a hot issue. Since the founding of the nation, Trakodo has had trouble ensuring that immigrants are reported. Many immigrants make their way to Trakodo and make themselves at home without ever making their presence known. This is an issue for several, the largest of which are the facts that unaccounted immigrants do not pay their taxes and they are able to bypass the trade regulation in Trakodo. Many believe that the current tactic for avoiding unrepresented immigrants in greatly unjust. Trakodese soldiers are sent to the houses of suspected illegal immigrants. Upon raiding the house, the illegal immigrants are forced to agree to pay taxes and give up their personal information for documentation. If the immigrants refuse, the soldiers take them captive. From there, the immigrants can decide to be deported or live in the dungeons. If the immigrants put up a fight upon seeing the soldiers, the soldiers are instructed to kill them.